The Mysterious Dinosaur Base
is the 10th episode of the series, Ultraman. This episode aired on September 18th, 1966. Synopsis A dinosaur-like monster emerges from the depths of Lake Kitayama. Plot One night, an old man is seen feeding several animals that he owns, only for him to leave his home and approach a nearby lake to feed another, substantially bigger, animal by the name of "Jirass". The next day, the Science Patrol is sent to investigate the same lake from last night, known as "Lake Kitayama", after receiving reports that it is unusually packed with more fish than usual. Arashi pilots the Submarine S21 to get a closer look within the lake, but he detects no signs of abnormalities. Relieved that nothing is suspicious, Captain Mura allows Science Patrol to take a short vacation at a nearby hotel to further continue their investigation in privacy. Meanwhile, A reporting crew by the names of Kubo and Hayashi arrive at Lake Kitayama to interview a "Monster Professor" by the name of Dr. Nakamura as part of their article detailing the legend of the Loch Ness Monster in Scotland. Dr. Nakamura is revealed to be the old man from earlier, and he allows for them to interview him, but on the condition that no photos are taken. Dr. Nakamura details to them of the various dinosaurs that had lived in the Loch Ness, as well as a man named "Professor Nikaidou", who went missing on an expedition 15 years ago in the Loch Ness. As Dr. Nakamura notices Hayashi smoke a cigarette, he breaks his lighter and suspiciously orders them both to leave immediately. Later the reporters meet up with the Science Patrol at the hotel, while Ide and Kubo go fishing at Lake Kitayama together. While they are together though, the two of them hear Jirass's roar and they notice Dr. Nakamura paddling out to the lake in secrecy (to feed Jirass like before). Quietly, Ide and Kubo follow after Dr. Nakamura into an underground cavern until they find themselves back in his own mansion. Suddenly, both of them are discovered by Dr. Nakamura himself, who destroys Ide's communicator and takes them both hostage now that they know his "secret." Elsewhere, Hayata and Arashi attempt to contact Ide, but with no response. Fearing something bad has happened to him, they and the rest of the Science Patrol launches into action to find and rescue him. Suddenly just as the rest of the Science Patrol arrives at Lake Kitayama, Jirass reveals itself and attacks them. The Science Patrol attempts to fight back, but their assaults are hindered by Dr. Nakamura's madness in trying to protect his monster. Suddenly during his madness, Dr. Nakamura pulls off a mask to reveal that he is none other than Professor Nikaidou himself. The professor had spent the last 15 years of his life secretly raising Jirass after discovering him in the Loch Ness, enamored by his love for dinosaurs, and the madman sadistically orders Jirass to kill the Science Patrol, only to be trampled by his own monster by mistake. As Jirass rampages, the Science Patrol manages to find and rescue Ide and Kubo (after Ide fixes his communicator and contacts them,) only for all of them to be trapped when Jirass attacks the mansion. Realizing that everyone is in trouble, Hayata (who had went off on his own) transforms into Ultraman to battle Jirass instead. While temporarily put off by the monster's fishy breath, Ultraman manages to physically overpower Jirass in a test of might and eventually tears off the monster's frill, further taunting Jirass by using it as a matador's muleta. After discarding the frill, Ultraman and Jirass wrestle each other to the ground until finally, Ultraman strikes Jirass in the gut with his "Ultra Chop" attack, causing Jirass to spurt blood from his mouth and keel over, dead. In a surprising act of sympathy for the monster, Ultraman thn replaces Jirass's torn frill back onto the monster's neck and gives a brief moment of silence before taking off once more. Unknown to Ultraman and the Science Patrol though (who managed to escape thanks to UItraman's rescue,) Professor Nikaidou, who is just barely alive, witnesses the death of his beloved monster and grieves over his pet before finally succumbing to his wounds and dying himself, a victim of his own obsession in dinosaurs... Cast * Kōji Ishizaka as the Narrator * Susumu Kurobe as Shin Hayata * Akiji Kobayashi as Captain Toshio Muramatsu * Sandayū Dokumamushi as Daisuke Arashi * Masanari Nihei as Mitsuhiro Ide * Hiroko Sakurai as Akiko Fuji Special Guests * Kanta Mori as Dr. Nakamura * Jun Haichi as Prof. Nikaidou * Ikuko Tani as the Tomoko Kubo * Haruhiko Okamura as Hayashi Ichiro * Yasuhiko Saijo as a Fisherman * Yutaka Nakayama as a Fisherman * Koichi Takano as a Fisherman (cameo) * Bin "Satoshi" Furuya as a Hotel Boy Suit Actors * Bin "Satoshi" Furuya as Ultraman * Haruo Nakajima as Jirass Notes *Despite being the 10th episode of the series, this was the 11th episode to be made during production. *Several tracks from this episode are actually reused musical cues from the Toho Film, "The Human Vapor." Errors *While not very visible, the mechanism that causes blood to pour from Jirass's mouth can be seen in the monster's jaw mere moments before his death. External Links *Watch on Hulu *Watch on Shout Factory TV References Category:Ultraman Episodes Category:Episodes